The purpose of this study is to identify new causes of short stature in children and develop methods which will predict which short children will respond to growth hormone treatment. Growth hormone secretion, measurement of somatomedin isoforms, studies of growth hormone and somatomedin C gene structure and nitrogen retention are studied.